Brasil, prazer!
by G.Snicket
Summary: Um novo país é convidado a participar do G8, mas ninguém nunca o viu pessoalmente... / T por segurança. / fem!BrasilxRússia
1. Aviso

**AVISO**

**Essa história se passa no futuro.**

**O Brasil virou um país desenvolvido, e foi convidado a participar do G8.**

**O** **Brasil é mulher nessa história, e ninguém nunca a viu pessoalmente.**

**Eu estou pensando em fazer Brasil x Rússia, mas não tenho nada decidido. **

**Bom, basicamente é isso. **

_**Gabs Snicket**_


	2. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia não me pertence... Mas não tem problema, pois logo não haverão mais países, pois todos serão um com a Rússia *MUAWHAHAHAHAHA*

* * *

><p><strong>PRÓLOGO <strong>

- Então, sejam gentis com ele quando ele chegar. - falou Alemanha. - Ele tem que se sentir acolhido, confortável, como se já estivesse aqui há muito tempo.

- Heey, Germany¹! Pode ficar tranquilo! Eu, o Herói, irei fazer com que ele se sinta como se já fosse da família! - disse América, se levantando e dando um sorriso colgate.

- Ve², Doitsu³, eu posso fazer _pasta _para ele hoje a noite? - perguntou Itália. Alemanha já sentia a dor de cabeça que começava a vir.

_E o pior é que eu deixei meus remédios em casa... E eu não tenho coragem o suficiente para ir pedir um remédio para o Rússia! Quem sabe o América não tem um daqueles genéricos dele..._

- Fale com o Rússia, a casa é dele... - Alemanha respondeu, batendo com a cabeça na mesa e olhando o relógio. - Ei, pessoal... Ei, todo mundo... HORRA, SERÁ QUE DÁ PARA PRESTAR ATENÇÃO AQUI?

Todos pararam de discutir, Rússia discretamente escondeu sua picareta debaixo da mesa, e olharam para Alemanha, que falou:

- O Brasil está atrasado. MUITO atrasado. Alguém tem o telefone dele?

Todos balançaram a cabeça negativamente.

- Alguém aqui sabe onde ele pode estar?

Negativo novamente.

- Alguém já falou com ele?

Nope.

- Alguém ao menos já o VIU?

Nada.

No momento que Alemanha bateu a cabeça na mesa, a porta foi aberta com tudo e uma menina ofegante entrou.

- Heey, quem é você? Essa é uma reunião particular do G8, as pessoas não podem ir entrando assim com tudo!- falou Inglaterra.

* * *

><p>¹ Alemanha em inglês.<p>

² É um costume do Feliciano falar Vee

³ É como o Feliciano chama o Alemanha.

* * *

><p><strong>Elogios? Críticas? Sugestões? Eu só continuo com reviews... <strong>

**Se você não der um review, o Rússia irá puxar o seu pé a noite *só avisando***


	3. Entre Nomes e Abraços

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia não me pertence. Mas eu e meus "amiguinhos" já estamos dando um jeito nisso... *MUAWHAHAHAHAHA*

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1 - Entre nomes e abraços<strong>

Uma menina morena estava parada meio sem folêgo na porta da sala de reuniões da casa do Rússia. Ela tinha cabelos compridos e encaracolados, castanhos com algumas mechas mais claras. Seus olhos eram cor de chocolate, combinando com a sua pele, que era um pouco mais clara. Ela tinha um corpo bem definido, como todos os homens/países presentes naquela sala não puderam deixar de notar. Suas roupas eram, no mínimo, diferentes: uma baby-look branca na qual estava desenhado uma estátua de um cara com os braços abertos em cima de um morro, um short jeans e um par de chinelos Havainas amarelos. Também tinha algumas fitinhas coloridas amarradas no pulso, e alguns band-aids na perna.

Ela abriu um sorriso (mais tarde Rússia lembraria que foi o sorriso mais lindo e mais **vivo** que ele já tinha visto) e disse:

- Mas eu não estou invandindo! Eu sou a Brasil, prazer! - ela disse, abrindo ainda mais aquele sorriso. - Eu me atrasei por causa dessa neve esquisita aqui da Rússia, eu nunca tinha visto isso, é tão diferente! Eu acho que ela...

Enquanto ela tagarelava alguma coisa sobre como a neve era fofinha e coisa e tal, os países se entreolharam. Obviamente, eles esperavam um homem forte, prestes a se tornar a mais nova potência mundial, praticamente um Doitsu dos trópicos. Mas o que eles tinham na sua frente era uma menina sapeca e tagarela, praticamente uma versão feminina de Feliciano, só que com os olhos abertos. Mas, apesar disso, um acordo silencioso foi formado: eles iriam esperar para ver do que aquela garota era capaz.

Alemanha se levantou e resolveu tomar a palavra, interrompendo Brasil que ainda tagarelava algo sobre neve e casacos.

- Bom, Brasil, eu sou Ludwig, Alemanha, e espero que você se sinta bem vinda aqui no G8. - ele esticou a mão para Brasil apertar, mas ela ignorou completamente e lhe deu um abraço.

- Nossa, que nome diferente que você tem! Eu nunca vi antes! - ela disse, enquanto se afastava de Ludwig, que ainda estava aturdido com o abraço. A única pessoa que o abraçava assim era Feliciano, e isso depois de muito tempo que eles se conheciam.

Aquela apresentação foi o que pareceu bastar. Todos os países se levantaram para dar as boas vindas para Brasil, que ainda sorria, como se tudo que havia em volta fosse a coisa mais linda que ela já vira.

- Welcome to G8, Brazil¹! Eu sou América, mas você pode me chamar de Alfred. - disse América, se levantando e recebendo um abraço.

- Seja bem vinda, Ma Chéri. Eu sou Francis, França, mas você também pode me chamar de Mon Amour. - França se ajoelhou e beijou a mão de Brasil, a puxando para um abraço, quase engolindo a menina.

- Saia daí, seu francês aproveitador de meninas indefesas. - Inglaterra falou, dando um empurrão no França. - Eu sou Arthur, Inglaterra.

Brasil deu um abraço em Inglaterra e olhou para o outro. Era tão parecido com o América...

- Hi, I'm Matthew².

- WHO³? - America apareceu do nada, perguntando.

- Canadá. - E ele era tão fofinho que Brasil mal esperou ele terminar de falar, já foi logo abraçando ele.

Nesse momento um garoto entrou na sua frente, com os braços abertos.

-Vee, eu sou Itália Veneciano! Mas pode me chamar de Feliciano! Você topa comer _pasta _hoje a noite, no jantar?

-Claro! Eu adoro macarrão. - Os olhos de Feliciano brilharam e ele deu um abraço na Brasil, quase matando a menina de falta de ar.

Os outros dois tinham os mesmos olhos.

- Espere, deixa eu adivinhar. - Brasil pediu. - Japão... e China, certo?

Os dois fizeram que sim.

- Eu sou Yao, China.

- E eu sou Kiku, Japão.

Ela deu um abraço em cada um e olhou para quem faltava.

O último país era alto, o mais alto de todos. Tinha cabelos cinzas, olhos violetas e um nariz um pouquinho grande, e usava um cachecol. E sorria.

- Peraí, peraí. - Brasil falou. Ela ergueu as mãos e começou a contar em português:

- Alemanha um, América dois, França três, Inglaterra quatro, Canadá cinco, Itália seis, Japão sete, China oito. Não, não. Vamos começar de novo: Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito. - E com uma cara confusa, ela olhou para Ludwig.

- Ludwig, não está certo, tem alguém sobrando. - Brasil falou, completamente ignorando Rússia, que ainda sorria, mas já dava para sentir a aura maligna saindo dele.

- Bom, é o China, ele só está aqui por que o Ivan o convidou... - Alemanha respondeu, meio constrangido.

- Quem é Ivan? - Brasil perguntou. Tão inocente.

Um momento de tensão. Já dava até para sentir o Rússia dizendo "Kol, kol, kol, kol..."

Brasil parou para contar novamente.

- Peraí. Alemanha, América, França, Inglaterra, Canadá, Itália, Japão e... Rússia, é claro! - E então ela correu e deu um abraço em Rússia, que diga-se de passagem, não era muito de abraçar os outros não.

Parecia que o mundo ia acabar. Feliciano comçou a chorar deseperadamente e se escondeu atrás de Ludwig. Arthur falou algo sobre chá e unicórnios, e Alfred tentava manter a pose de herói, mas não estava conseguindo.

Quem com um mínimo de sensatez abraçaria (repetindo, **abraçaria**) o Rússia? Nem o França fazia isso. Nem a Ucrânia, que era irmã dele, fazia isso! Era o fim! Ele ia matar a Brasil com a sua torneira* e saíria nos jornais do mundo: "Reunião do G8 termina em morte de país ex-subdesenvolvido"!

Mas então algo estranho aconteceu. A aura maligna que saía do Rússia sumiu. E ele sorriu.

Brasil se afastou dele e olhou para a cara dos outros países:

- Por que vocês estão com essa cara?

Depois disso, Alemanha achou melhor terminar a reunião por ali mesmo.

* * *

><p>¹- "Bem vinda ao G8, Brasil!" Em inglês Brasil é com Z.<p>

²- "Oi, eu sou o Matthew"

³- "Quem?"

*- O Ivan costuma perseguir seus inimigos com uma torneira.

* * *

><p><strong>Se você não deixar um review, o França vai te incomodar à noite... É, é isso mesmo que você está pensando.<strong>


	4. Entre frio, tapetes e panelas

**Disclaimer:** É **óbvio **que Hetalia não me pertence. Fala sério, você acha que se me pertencesse o Ludwig não ia dar uns pegas no Feliciano?

* * *

><p><em>"She is the one that you never forget. <em>_She is the heaven-sent angel you met. __Oh, she must be the reason why God made a girl! __She is so pretty all over the world"_

_"Ela é a única que você nunca esquecerá. __Ela é o paraíso enviado, um anjo que você encontra. __Oh, ela deve ser a razão porque Deus criou a mulher! __Ela é tão linda quanto o resto do mundo"_

**She - Groove Coverage**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2 - Entre frio, tapetes e panelas <strong>

- Nossa, a casa do Rússia é tão, tão... legal! - exclamou Brasil, entrando na casa sem a menor cerimônia. - Tem uma lareira! E uma chaminé! E é uma casa de três andares! E o melhor de tudo... É quentinho aqui dentro! - ela terminou, se jogando no tapete em frente a lareira.

Estava tão frio lá fora que Brasil quase teve uma hipotermia. Ela agora estava com o casaco do América e as luvas de Ludwig, mas ainda estava com muito frio. Era a Rússia, afinal de contas! O que ela estava pensando, que ia ser clima tropical?

- Eu nunca passei tanto frio em toda a minha vida! - ela dizia, rolando pelo tapete persa para se esquentar.

Todos os países a observavam com um meio sorriso. Ela era tão adulta... e ao mesmo tempo tão criança.

_Bom, de certo modo, ela realmente parece com o Feliciano... _pensou Ludwig. _O jeito espontâneo, o sorriso, a facilidade de conversar..._

Ela viera falando o caminho inteiro, sem se importar se alguém ouvia ou não. Na verdade, os únicos que realmente pararam para ouvir foram América, Canadá e Itália. Mas Alfred só estava mesmo interessado em saber como o McDonalds e o BurgerKing também davam um bom dinheiro no Brasil.

- Ahh, esse tapete é tão legal! Na minha casa não temos muitos tapetes, pois lá é mais quente... - ela falou, saindo do tapete persa e batendo na roupa com as mãos para tirar a sujeira. - Hmm, eu 'tô com tanta fome... Ludwig, que horas são?

- Bom, no horário russo, é 9 da noite... - Ludwig falou, consultando seu relógio.

- Vee, hora do jantar! - Feliciano falou, pulando nas costas do alemão, que corou. - Eu posso fazer _pasta, _Doitsu?

- Ah, Itália, será que eu podia fazer o jantar hoje? - Brasil perguntou, olhando para baixo, com vergonha. - Eu queria fazer uma comida típica do meu país para vocês...

- Da~, claro que você pode fazer. Letônia, Lituânia e Estônia te ajudarão. - Rússia respondeu, olhando em volta. - Da~, onde eles estão?

- Aqui, Sr. Rússia! Aqui! - Disse Letônia, descendo as escadas rapidamente, com Lituânia e Estônia atrás. Chegando no final da escada, eles tropeçaram, caindo todos numa bola aos pés de Rússia.

- Está tudo bem com vocês, da~? - Rússia perguntou, se movendo mais para perto e inclinando a cabeça para baixo, para poder ver melhor os três países bálticos.

- Mfff, estaria melhor se você tirasse o seu pé da minha cabeça, mfffff - falou Letônia, com a voz abafada por causa da enorme bota que pressionava sua cabeça para baixo.

- Oh, izvinite¹. - Rússia falou dando um sorriso, mas sem tirar o pé da cabeça de Raivis. - Da~, será que vocês poderiam ajudar Brasil na cozinha? E depois coloquem um aquecedor mais potente no quarto dela, ela não é acostumada com o frio...

- C-claro, Sr. Rússia. - Lituânia falou, se levantando. - Vem, Raivis, vamos. - disse ele, puxando Letônia para cima. - Vamos para a cozinha.

Brasil olhava tudo um pouco aturdida. Achou estranho que Rússia fosse tão cruel com o trio, principalmente com Letônia, ele era tão fofo! Mas eles também pareciam já estar acostumados com aquilo. Pelo que Brasil sabia, eles haviam sido companheiros na antiga União Soviética, junto com a Bielorússia e a Ucrânia. Eles não deveriam ser, sei lá, amigos?

- Brasil. Brasil. Brasiiiil. - Chamou Lituânia, despertando Brasil de seus pensamentos. - Vamos fazer o jantar.

- Claro, claro. - disse ela, seguindo Lituânia.

xXx

A coziha da casa do Rússia era como o resto da casa: antiga. Fogões a lenha, janelas grandes e uma lareira.

- Lituânia, onde ficam as panelas? - Brasil perguntou, se sentindo meio perdida no meio daquela cozinha tão européia.

- Ali, naq-quele armário de madeira. - ele respondeu, virando-se para acender o fogo.

- Qual deles? - perguntou Brasil, aflita. Havia pelo menos uns vinte armários ali, todos de madeira!

- O q-que está do seu lado. - respondeu ele, sem olhar para ela.

- Ah... - respondeu ela, envergonhada. - Lituânia, posso te perguntar uma coisa?

- C-claro. - Ele não sabia por quê, mas havia algo naquela garota que o fazia se sentir tão nervoso quanto quando ele estava com Ivan. Mas de um modo diferente.

- Qual o seu nome humano? - ela perguntou, envergonhada. E então ela começou a falar bem rápido, como sempre fazia quando estava com vergonha. - Sabe, eu me sinto melhor conversando com a pessoa sabendo seu nome, e eu acho que todos deveriam se sentir assim, por quê o nome da pessoa é uma coisa muito importante, sabe? E eu acho que...

Lituânia deu um sorriso, coisa que não passou despercebida para Brasil.

- Você está rindo de mim, né? Portugal sempre dizia que eu ficava rídicula quando eu estou nervosa... ou com vergonha. - essa parte ela disse baixinho, para si mesma, mas Lituânia não pode deixar de ouvir.

- Calma, não precisa ter vergonha. Meu nome é Toris, o nome do Letônia é Raivis e o do Estônia é Eduard. - ele respondeu com um sorriso. Ela era tão diferente... tão exótica. Ninguém nunca chamava-os pelo nome humano. Ninguém nunca se oferecia para ajudá-los. Ninguém nunca tinha cozinhado _junto _com eles.

Ninguém nunca tinha sequer falado com eles direito, fora Ivan.

- Toris, preciso que você corte a linguiça, sim? - mandou ela, amarrando o cabelo encaracolado no alto da cabeça. - Raivis, você cozinhe a couve. Eduard, as laranjas, por favor. Eu fico com o resto.

Eles não podiam desobedecê-la. Mais do que isso, eles não **queriam** desobedecê-la. Era diferente de Alemanha e Rússia, onde você obedecia por medo do que eles fariam com você se você desobedecesse. Eles obedeciam por que sabiam que não aguentariam ver o sorriso no seu rosto diminuir.

E então ele começou a cortar a linguiça.

xXx

- Pronto! - Brasil falou, colocando uma panela (que era enorme, diga-se de passagem) em cima da mesa. Dentro da panela havia um líquido preto, com alguns grãozinhos também pretos burbulhando dentro dele. Do lado havia couve (_A gente vai ter que comer mato? _pensou Alfred) e laranjas cortadas.

- _What the hell is this²?_ - Inglaterra perguntou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo que ela explicasse você não iria entender, Iggy, você não tem paladar! - Francis falou, não ia deixar passar uma chance de tirar uma com a cara do inglês.

- _Shut up³,_ idiota do vinho! - Arthur respondeu.

- Isso se chama feijoada, gente. É muuuito bom! - Brasil falou, sentando-se. - Se come com arroz branco, mas não o mesmo tipo de arroz que se come no Japão.

Lituânia serviu um pouco no prato de cada um, e todos provaram, um pouco receosos.

- Vee... É muito bom! - disse Feliciano, sorrindo.

- É, realmente é muito gostoso... - concordou Ludwig.

- Wow! Awesome*! - Falou América, com a boca cheia.

- Tenha modos, seu americano comedor de hambúrgeres! - disse Inglaterra, depois de limpar a boca com o guardanapo, parecendo um Lorde inglês do século XVIII.

- Está mesmo bom? Lituânia tinha dito que estava bom, mas eu não sei se estava bom mesmo, ou se ele estava dizendo aquilo só para ser educado... Eu acho que eu coloquei sal demais, porque eu tinha medo que ficasse sem gosto e...

- Não se preocupe, está muito bom -aru! - China interrompeu-a, sorrindo. Brasil sorriu de volta.

Rússia não dizia nada. Não porque a comida estivesse ruim, muito pelo contrário. Ele só estava observando Brasil. Ela era tão bonita... mas não do mesmo jeito que Natália**. Ela tinha uma certa coisa que fazia você querer ficar perto dela, e era quase impossível ficar triste ou com raiva junto com ela.

_E eu não sei o nome humano dela, apesar dela saber o meu. _Pensou Rússia.

- Da~, Brasil, você sabe os nossos nomes, mas nós não sabemos o seu. Você não acha isso um pouco injusto? - Disse Rússia, sorrindo.

- O meu nome? É Isabela, foi Portugal quem escolheu.

* * *

><p><strong>¹- "Desculpe" em russo.<strong>

**² - "O que diabos é isso?" em inglês.**

**³- "Cale a boca" em inglês.**

*** - "Demais" ou algo do tipo, não tem uma tradução exata, em inglês.**

**** - Natália é o nome humano da Bielorússia.**

* * *

><p>Gente, desculpe pelo atraso monstro, é que eu fiquei sem internet em casa por mais de uma semana, então não deu para postar o capítulo.<p>

Respondendo aos reviews:

**Pessoa sem nome - **Continuando! Que bom saber que Rússia está amolecendo corações aí...

**Lunynha - **É, a minha Brasil vai ser bem moleca mesmo, no próximo capítulo eu acho que eu vou narrar um jogo de futebol dela versus o Feli... Eu fui lá no seu deviantART, nossa, fiquei de queixo caído com aquela fic Brasil/America, "o que você quer" eu acho que era o nome. Tipo, OMG!

**Na-Baz - **Ahhn, obrigada. Ó, minha fic provando que, sim!, é possível (quase) morrer de rir. Literalmente.

**Pipopipo - **Brasil vai mudar váááários corações ao longo da história, mesmo que para isso ela tenha que quebrar alguns... Os "kol, kol, kol' são clássicos, também adoro eles!

**Mandiii-chan - **Obrigada! Bom, aí está a continuação...

**Bruna-blue -** Obrigada! Eu também acho BrasilxRússia diferente, acho que é como frio e quente, um não pode existir sem o outro... Eles apenas não descobriram isso ainda!

**Nina-osp - **Não ficou pequeno não, só o fato de você ter deixado um review já me deixou feliz! E tadinho do Francis, ele ia adorar te fazer uma visitinha enquanto você dorme... *MUAHAHAHA* Eu gostei da idéia do Yao fazer parte do G8, mas agora já foi :/ Obrigada pelos elogios!

* * *

><p><strong>Quanto mais reviews, mais probabilidade do Ludwig dormir junto com o Feli no próximo capítulo! <strong>

**Só dormir, nada disso que você estão pensando, seus pervertidos... 66'**


	5. Entre copos de água, sobremesas e samba

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia não me pertence. *grita para a janela, esperando que alguém ouça* Mas eu aceito o Mattie de presente de Natal, ok? E o Alfie de aniversário *-*

* * *

><p>"Mas que nada sai da minha frente que eu quero passar. Pois o samba está animado, e o que eu quero é sambar"<p>

**Mas que nada - Jorge Ben Jor**

* * *

><p>-Bom, agora que todos já terminaram, eu acho que posso servir a sobremesa, né? - Brasil perguntou, e, sem esperar a resposta, foi saindo da mesa para buscar as sobremesas.<p>

O jantar tinha sido ótimo. Todos conversaram um pouco, e Brasil ficou conhecendo eles quase tão bem quanto se ela tivesse passado um ano com eles.

- Vee, ela é tão legal! - Falou Feliciano.

- Eu acho que ela pode nos ser útil. - concordou Ludwig, corando um pouco.

- Eu acho que todos nós gostamos muito dela, principalmente o Lituânia, da~- disse Rússia, dando um sorriso. Lituânia, que passava por ali naquele momento, ficou estático. Ele já conhecia Ivan bem o bastante para saber que aquele sorriso significava algo envolvendo torneiras.

- E-eu... - Toris começou a falar, mas foi interrompido por Brasil, que voltou da cozinha trazendo uma bandeja enorme, cheia das mais diversas sobremesas.

- Eu fiz uma sobremesa para cada um! - disse ela, sorrindo e colocando as sobremesas na mesa. - Sorvete para o Alfie, Sorvete com calda de Maple para o Mattie, Petit Gateau para o Francis, Strudel de Maçã para o Ludwig, Summer Pudding para o Arthur, Tiramissu para o Feli, Banana Caramelada para o Yao, Anko prara o Kiku e Pirozhki para o Ivan! Ufa!

Todos olharam para ela espantados. Ela fizera todas aquelas sobremesas... só para eles?

- Por quê vocês estão me olhando com essas caras? - ela perguntou, e de repente, pareceu murchar. - Vocês não gostaram, né? E-eu sabia, eu d-devia ter pesquisado melhor, provavelmente eu devo t-ter servido algo muito errado e... - ela fungou, e eles perceberam que ela estava segurando o choro. - E...

- Vee, Isa, está ótimo! - Itália falou. - Não chora, vee?

- It-t's very good. - murmurou Canadá, mas ainda assim Brasil ouviu. - Thanks.¹

Ela respirou fundo e sorriu. E depois sorriu mais ainda.

- Que bom que vocês gostaram! Eu e o Toris tivemos o maior trabalho para descobrir como se fazia todas essas sobremesas, e eu tive que ir no mercado para poder comprar calda de Maple, mas então não tinha, então eu fui lá no seu quarto e peguei, tá, Mattie? - ela olhou para ele e sorriu, sem parar de falar. - Aliás, por que tem uma foto sua e do Alfie se beijando na sua mala? Beijar irmãos é uma coisa normal na América do Norte? Por que eu não consigo me ver beijando o Argie, ou o Paraguai, mesmo eles sendo meus irmãos... - ela continuou falando, sem perceber o silêncio constrangedor que pairava sobre a mesa.

Todos olhavam para um Canadá quase da cor da roupa de Yao, de tão vermelho.

- Você ainda guarda aquela foto? - Alfred perguntou, surpreso. - Owwwnnnnttt, você é tão fofinho! Fofinho fofinho fofinho fofinho fofinho fofinho fofinho fofinho fofinho...

Alfred pulou em cima de Matthew e começou a abraçá-lo sem parar, enquanto falava a palavra "fofinho".

- Já sei! Podemos então fazer uma reuniãozinha íntima lá no quarto de Mon Petit Matieu, eu, Alfred e Matieu, e... - Francis começou, mas logo foi interrompido por Inglaterra.

- Shut up, idiota do vinho! Mantenha suas mãos longe do meu irmãozinho e...

- Hmmm, Arthur está com ciúme? Arthur é ciumento, tralálálálá... Arthur é ciumento, tralálálá... - Francis resolveu irritar Arthur por ele ter estragado seus planos de dormir com Alfred e Matthew ao mesmo tempo.

- Arghhh, stupid French! - falou Inglaterra, pulando no pescoço de Francis (para estrangulá-lo, não isso que vocês estão pensando, seus pervos.)

- Hmm, Ivan, eu estou com sono, acho que já vou para o meu quarto... Onde ele fica? - falou Brasil, completamente ignorando a briga que acontecia ali do lado.

- Eu te ajudo, te levo até lá. - disse Lituânia, já se levantando.

- Da~, não será necessário, Toris. - disse Rússia, dando um sorriso para Toris. - O seu quarto é o segundo a direita, no segundo andar. Suas malas já estão lá.

- Obrigada. - disse ela, se levantando da mesa e indo para seu quarto.

xXx

_Caaara, que seeedeee... Mas se eu levantar vai estar frio... Mas eu não vou conseguir dormir com essa sede. _

Ela se levantou e calçou suas pantufas de ursinho.

_Droga, bem que o Martín² falou que eu devia ter trazido algum sapato decente além dessa pantufas e das minhas 15 havaianas..._

Ela pegou a vela que estava na escrivaninha do lado da cama e acendeu (_Esses russos nunca ouviram falar de lanternas?_). Saiu para o corredor e foi atingida por um ventinho **muito** frio que passava por ali e resolveu dar boas vindas.

_... Brrrrr..._

_Peraí... Como que eu faço para chegar a cozinha daqui mesmo? Vira a direita... Não, não, à esquerda... Ai, eu não me lembro mais..._

_"Muito bom Isabela, agora com que cara você vai pedir ajuda? Caso você não se lembre, são três da manhã e..."_

_CALA A BOCA, CONSCIÊNCIA! _

_Apesar de eu saber que ela está certa... _

_Com que cara eu vou pedir ajuda para alguém com ESSAS roupas? Elas são tão decentes quanto a minha pantufa. Imagine só: Eu batendo no quarto de alguém de camiseta babylook de ursinho e calcinha, pedindo ajuda para ir beber água? Com certeza eu vou ser um país muitíssimo respeitado depois disso._

_Mas eu também não posso ficar aqui nesse corredor-freezer e esperar que alguém alguém venha e resolva me servir um copo de água._

_Já sei! Vou fazer o que o titio Portuga me ensinou que você deve fazer quando está com dúvida: Fazer uma listinha!_

_Francis: Não posso pedir ajuda para ele. Ele é um pervertido de marca maior e ia me puxar para dentro do quarto para fazer você-sabe-muito-bem-o-quê comigo antes que eu pudesse dizer a palavra água._

_Alfred: Ele tem medo do escuro, não ia ser de muita ajuda._

_Ludwig: Ele me dá medo. Acho que ele ia me mandar marchando até a cozinha se eu pedisse ajuda. Melhor não._

_Arthur: Muito pavio curto. Sem contar que eu não quero ser vítima/testemunha de nenhum ritual de magia negra feito no meio da noite._

_Feli: Ele me disse que ia dormir com o Ludwig pois iria faltar um quarto, então acordar Feli = acordar Ludwig. Se eu achei meio estranho? Prefiro não comentar..._

_Yao: Aiii, que vergonhaaaa..._

_Kiku: Idem._

_Matthew: É ISSO! Como eu não pensei nele antes? Ele é fofinho, nada pervertido, e ia me ajudar na maior boa vontade! _

Brasil começou a andar no corredor, com aquele jeitinho que só os brasileiros tem, sendo tão silenciosa e cuidadosa quanto um javali numa loja de cristais, quando, de repente, ouve um barulho.

_Ai meu Padim Ciço, o que será que é isso... Dai me força, Iemanjá..._

Segurando a vela como se fosse um cruz, ela foi lentamente virando de costas, enquanto recitava um Pai-Nosso numa velocidade recorde.

Parado na porta de um dos quartos, estava uma pessoa gigante, no mínimo uns 10 cm mais alta que Brasil, usando apenas uma calça e um cachecol. Ela (ele, na verdade) segurava uma torneira e sorria.

- Da~, quem está aí?

- PRIMEIRA REAÇÃO DE BRASIL -

_AAAHAHAHAHAHAAA! SOCORRO, SOCORRO! ESTUPRADOR, ASSASSINO, TARADO, AAAAAAAAHHAAAAAA!_

_- _SEGUNDA REAÇÃO DE BRASIL -

_Peraí, aquele ali não é o Ivan?_

_- _TERCEIRA REAÇÃO DE BRASIL -

_Ele dorme de cachecol? Europeus são tãão estranhos..._

_- _Da~, é você, Brasil! - Rússia falou, dando um sorriso. - Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Na verdade, eu preciso sim. Você poderia me mostrar como eu chego a cozinha daqui? Eu estou com sede... - disse ela, limpando suas roupas e rezando para que elas magicamente se tornassem maiores e escondessem melhor o seu corpo. Felizmente, Ivan não pareceu notar (ou se notou, não demonstrou) suas roupas.

- Vem, eu te acompanho até a cozinha.

xXx

Depois de beber dois copos (cheios) de água, Brasil já tinha passado o susto e matado a sede. Mas ainda assim pegou mais um copo e sentou na mesa da sala de jantar, em frente ao Russia.

- Você me deu um susto aquela hora, da~ - disse Ivan, sorrindo. Qualquer outro país já teria "lido" a situação e saido correndo. Mas Brasil era ingênua demais para essas situações.

- Sério? Quem você pensou que era? - Brasil falou, rindo também, enquanto dava mais um gole na água.

- Da~, eu pensei que era a Bielorússia. - Russia falou, tendo um calafrio. - Ela sempre tenta entrar aqui no meio da noite...

- Para fazer o quê?

- Natalia é obcecada por mim, e ela faz de tudo para que nos casemos e nos tornemos um país só.

- Ela não é sua irmã? Iso não seria, sei lá, incesto? - Brasil olhou para ele meio assustada. Tão inocente, essa Brasil...

- Incesto? Para ela, isso não faz diferença. - Russia olhou para a janela, onde a neve caía.

- Hmm... Mas você só tem ela de irmã? - perguntou Brasil.

- Não, tenho a Ucrânia também. - ele falou, sorrindo e lembrando do cheiro de trigo que a irmã sempre tinha.

- Deve ser legal ter irmãos... - Brasil falou, colocando o copo de água na mesa. - Eu não tenho nenhum.

- Na verdade, elas são meio estranhas, mas... Mas... - Rússia não conseguia se lembrar de quase nada bom nas suas irmãs.

- Mas elas são a sua família, não é? - Brasil falou, pensando em Portugal e Argentina, o mais próximo de família que ela tinha.

Ivan olhou para ela. Ele nunca tinha pensado por esse ponto, e de repente, percebeu que era aquilo mesmo. Elas eram a sua _família_. A única que ele conhecera. E de repente ele também entendeu por quê os Três Países Bálticos estavam sempre juntos.

- Bom, está tarde, né? Acho que eu vou voltar para a cama... Quer dizer, não, não é isso que você está pensando! É a minha cama... Não, não! Ai que droga, b-boa noite! - disse Brasil, percebendo que Ivan olhava fixamente para ela, e resolvendo que era hora de dar tchau.

xXx

Rússia acordou com um barulho estranho vindo da sala. Algo como uma música... Será que era Arthur invocando demônios de novo? Não... Arthur não usava esse tipo de música. Era um tipo de música diferente, tinha um ritmo que ele nunca tinha ouvido na vida... Será que...

_NATALIA!_

Rússia se levantou num salto e desceu as escadas correndo. Mas quando ele chegou lá embaixo, a cena que ele viu era bem diferente do que ele imaginou.

Brasil estava no meio da sala, com a blusa da seleção brasileira, cabelos presos no alto da cabeça num rabo de cavalo, ouvindo música num Ipod verde. Enquanto ela ouvia a música, também cantava e dançava.

O jeito que ela dançava, era uma dança que Rússia nunca tinha visto antes. Ela remexia o quadril rapidamete, e seus pés tocavam o chão tão rápido que parecia que ela dançava no ar. Os braços estavam levemente levantados, e se moviam junto com o corpo. Seus olhos estavam fechados, e ela sorria enquanto cantava.

"Ô, ô, ô, ô, ô, ariá, raiô. Obá, obá, obá..."

_Realmente, _Rússia pensou, _ela é muito bonita. Mas bonita até que a Bielo..._

* * *

><p><strong>Ufa! Semana de provas é foda. Mas agora eu estou de férias *faz dancinha*<strong>

**Antes que alguém pergunte, a casa do Rússia é aquecida. Mas ainda assim é fria, afinal, é a RÚSSIA!**

**¹ - **Está muito bom. Obrigado.

**² - **Bom, todo mundo usa esse nome para o Argentina, so...

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos reviews:<strong>

**Nina-osp: **Ela vai discutir um pouco com o Argie sim. E eu acho que Feli e Lud não se arriscaria a fazer Você-Sabe-O-Quê com todo mundo na casa... E mesmo que eles fizessem, eu não ia poder escrever sobre isso, afinal, eu nem sei como a coisa, hum, _funciona... _FEIJOADA RULES!

**Lunynha: **Já estou betando a sua fic, a "Você quer o quê". Eu também acho que o Hide deveria colocar o Brasil em Hetalia, tipo, até _Sealand_ apareceu e a gente tá aqui, chupando o dedo! E o Polônia não pode ser amigo da Brasil, pois ele já é _"amiguinho"_ do Lituânia, sabe...

**Pipopipo:** Nossa, você é minha alma gêmea! Já aconteceu comigo, tipo, eu estava na aula de Desenho Geométrico, cantando Marukaite Chikyuu, e quando eu vi, todos estavam olhando para mim, até o professor! Isso quando eu não fico perguntando para o meu professor de História coisas tipo: "A Polônia e a Lituânia eram um país só?" e "Onde ficava a Prússia? Era perto da Hungria?" Imagina se a gente estudasse na mesma escola? As pessoas iam ter medo da gente!

* * *

><p><strong>Se você não mandar um review, o Herácles vai fazer você passar por uma inspeção espartana tradicional. <strong>


	6. Entre Força, Sustos e Futebol

**Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence. O que não significa que eu não possa _brincar _com os personagens às vezes (principalmente com o Gilbert)...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4 - Entre Força, Sustos e Futebol<strong>

Russia olhava Brasil calmamente no alto da escada, quando América chegou, se apoiando nele e quase o fazendo cair.

- Heey, que macumba é essa que a Isa está dançando? - disse ele, sem se importar em ser discreto.

- Shhh! - Russia fez, olhando para Brasil. Ele poderia ficar o resto da eternidade só observando ela dançar. O jeito que ela movia o corpo, que ela cantava, que ela sorria, que seus pés tocavam o chão, que sua voz...

- HEEY, BRAZIL! - Mas Alfred não.

Ele desceu as escadas até ficar de frente para as costas de Brasil, que nem tinha percebido que tinha alguém além dela na sala.

- HEEEEY, BRAZIIIL! - pulou na frente dela, gritando e mexendo os braços para ser visto, dando um susto do tamanho do mundo na morena.

O grito que Brasil deu pôde ser ouvido na casa inteira. Ela caiu de bumbum no chão, com coração acelerado.

- O que você estava dançando? - Alfred perguntou, sem perceber (ou se importar) com o susto que Brasil teve.

- Alfred, seu idiota! - ela se levantou e começou a bater nele, e a xingá-lo no bom e velho português, sem perceber que os outros países tinham acordado com o seu grito e viam a cena toda, junto com Rússia. - _Seu filho da puta! Você acha que pode ir assustando as pessoas desse jeito? Ah, mavátomanocú!_

Entre um xingamento e outro, ela dava tapas nele, o que era perfeitamente normal para alguém com raiva. Mas o que não era tão perfeitamente normal assim era o fato desses tapas estarem doendo, e de que América não conseguia fazê-la parar, mesmo segurando em seus pulsos. Quando ele finalmente consegui pará-la, ela se agachou, deu uma rasteira nele e o fez cair no chão, para logo em seguida pular em cima dele e prender suas mãos.

Alfred olhou para cima, apenas para encontrar os olhos chocolate daquela menina, emoldurados pelos seus cabelos, que tinham se soltado no meio da raiva. Ele não pode deixar de sorrir. Mesmo com raiva, e o olhando com aquele olhar assassino, Brasil era bonita. **Muito** bonita.

Brasil continuou olhando para ele, sem perceber o sorriso bobo estampado na cara do estadunidense.

- Nunca. Mais. Me. Assuste. Tá? - falou ela, com o veneno praticamente pingando das palavras. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava, era levar um susto. Ela dava o susto nas pessoas, não o contrário! Apesar dela não ter ficado com nem um pingo dessa raiva mortal quando foi o Rússia que a tinha assustado...

Alemanha observava tudo isso quieto, e tomava notas mentais.

_Brasilien¹ não conhece América, então não sabe a força que ele tem. Ela também não pareceu medir forças para atacá-lo, e, levando em conta que ele estava tendo sérias dificuldades para contê-la, Brasil deve ser forte. Muito forte. A força dela é quase a mesma que a de Alfred, ou mesmo a de Ivan. Ou mesmo a minha..._

Enquanto isso, Rússia continuava observando a cena, Isabela se levantando e limpando as roupas, pedindo desculpas a América (sem realmente parecer sentir alguma culpa), e sem perceber também que ele ainda não se levantara, e continuava sorrindo.

Mas Ivan tinha percebido. E, sem saber porque, não gostava nada daquilo. Imagine só! A _sua _Brasil em cima daquele comedor de hambúrgeres capitalista... Aquela imagem não ia sair tão cedo da sua cabeça. Apesar de saber que Isabela não era realmente propriedade _dele, _isso era só um contratempo. E, naquele momento, ele decidiu.

Brasil iria se tornar uma com Rússia, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

xXx

- Brasil, o que aconteceu aru? - China sentou-se do lado dela no sofá, desligando a televisão, que estava fora do ar.

Brasil estava encolhida num canto do sofá, chorando baixinho. Os países olhavam para ela sem saber o que fazer, e logo China resolveu ir lá, para descobrir o que acontecera. Afinal, com 4000 anos nas costas, ele era o melhor indicado para lidar com problemas.

- Ah, Yao! - disse ela, chorosa, e se jogou nos braços de China, fazendo Ivan continuar sorrindo, mas estreitar os olhos. - Ac (atchim) aconteceu uma t-terrível!

- Aru! O quê? - disse ele, preocupado. Será que aconteceu um terremoto, um maremoto, uma explosão vulcânica, uma nova crise econômica mundial?

- Você sabe que dia é hoje? - disse ela olhando para um Yao confuso. - VOCÊ SABE O QUÊ ACONTECE HOJE?

Vendo que ele não iria responder, e que ninguém mais tinha a mínima idéia de que dia é hoje, ela resolveu clarear as mentes presentes na sala.

- É a final da Libertadores! A FINAL DA LIBERTADORES! - ela olhou para cima, como se pedisse a ajuda divina. - E não pega nenhum canal brasileiro nessa televisão! O que eu vou fazer? - ela voltou a colocar a cabeça no peito de Yao, que parecia um pouco (muito) desconfortável com toda aquela situação.

- Não fique assim, aru! Tudo irá se resolver... - ele olhou para o grupo do G8, em busca de alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo, ou ajudar Brasil. Ou pelo menos alguém que soubesse o que era Libertadores.

- Vee, Brasil... O que é Libertadores? - Itália tinha se aproximado de Brasil calmamente.

Todos os outros países ficaram extremamente constrangidos por não saber o que era uma coisa que parecia tão importante para a brasileira, mas ela não pareceu se importar.

- Sabe, Feli... A Libertadores da América é a maior competição de futebol entre clubes profissionais da América do Sul. E está na FINAL! E eu não vou poder assistir! - disse ela, voltando a chorar na roupa vermelha do China, que é essa hora já estava ficando carmim com as lágrimas da morena.

- Vee... Eu já volto! - disse ele, desaparecendo acima das escadas, fazendo Brasil ter um outro acesso de choro.

- Mon Chéri Brésil, pare de chorar. Meninas bonitas não devem chorar, a não ser que sejam lágrimas de alegria ou de excit... - Francis começou a dar em cima de Isabela, mas Alemanha o interrompeu.

- Pare de poluir a mente da garota! - ele falou, irritado. - Já não basta fazer isso com Feliciano, agora toda vez que...

- Toda vez que o quê, Mon Amour? - Francis olhou para ele com o olhar mais malicioso que você pode imaginar, e Ludwig ficou mais vermelho que os tomates de Antonio. - Acho que de mente poluída você entende bem...

- Voltei! - Itália chegou na sala segurando uma coisa nas costas. - Vee, Doitsu, por quê você está vermelho?

- N-nada... - disse ele, colocando a mão no rosto para tentar tapar a vermelhidão.

- Vee... - ele se agachou ao lado de Brasil, que ainda chorava no colo de China. - Eu pensei em algo para você se distrair... Você quer jogar comigo? - Ele tirou das costas uma bola de futebol.

No momento em que Brasil viu a bola, seus olhos brilharam e ela parou de chorar.

- Feli... Você é o máximo! - disse ela, abraçando um Itália meio atordoado com a mudança repentina de humor de Brasil.

_"Vee... Brasil tem um cheiro tão bom... E cozinha tão bem..."_

* * *

><p><strong>Gente, o próximo capítulo pode demorar um pouco para vir, pois eu vou viajar nessas férias.<strong>

**Ah, eu queria perguntar uma coisa para vocês também...**

**Vocês tem Tumblr? Quem aí tiver me passa, porque eu estou super Forever Alone lá no meu e eu queria pessoas para conversar...**

**O meu é gabrielazchrotke . **

**¹ - **Brasil em alemão.

* * *

><p>Esclarecendo as coisas sobre a família da BrasilIsabela:

Ela não chega a considerar Portugal como um "pai", é mais como um tio mesmo. Paraguai e Argentina ela considera como irmãos (tipo, beijar eles é igual beijar irmãos de verdade), a coisa mais próxima de uma família que ela tem. Mas irmão _de verdade_ ela não tem nenhum.

* * *

><p><strong>Respondedo aos reviews:<strong>

**Lunynha -** Eu comecei a Ramen Girl ontem, está bem legal... E o Mattie é fofinho demais, Atooooron! Eu acho que o Hide vai por o Brasil só na época da Copa mesmo *chora baldes*

**Na-baz - **A Brasil é a energia em pessoa! E o Ivan não coseguiu nem dormir direito á noite depois de ver ela de pijama... Atooooron [2] E essa inocência toda é só fachada, ela é tipo o Ludwig, faz as coisas nas sombras *MUAWHAHAHAWA*

**Nina-osp - **É nóix em Esparta recebendo a inspeção do Herácles! E, não, eu nunca li lemon. Eu até gostaria de ler, mas cadê a coragem? Eu começo a ler e... ARGH! Apesar de eu amar Yaoi. E o Alfie e o Mattie é kawaii demais (apesar de eu achar que ele tem ficar é com o Iggy mesmo...) A reação dela foi a reação digna de uma brasileira *FATO* Ah, obrigada por achar que a minha fic merece! Fiquei me sentindo *Like a Boss*

* * *

><p><strong>Se você não mandar um review, o Rússia vai te convidar para jantar. E você será o prato principal.<strong>

**(Quem tem presença garantida nesse jantar levanta a mão o/ _Rússiagatenhopegael_)**


	7. Entre embaixadinhas, gols e girassóis

**Disclaimer: Se Hetalia me pertencesse o anime não teria episódios de apenas cinco minutos.**

**Só estou aqui por que a Pipopipo pediu (leia-se: MANDOU) lá nos reviews da fic "Vergonha", por que a vontade de jogar tudo para o alto e adiar o capítulo para semana que vem essa semana foi grande. Grande não, ENORME.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5 - Entr embaixadinhas, gols e girassóis<strong>

Eles correram para o jardim, parecendo mais do que nunca duas cianças para as quais o Natal chegou mais cedo.

- A gente vai jogar com todo mundo, do jeito normal? - Brasil perguntou, assim que chegou ao jardim, onde havia um amplo gramado que serviria de campo.

- Vee, não sei se todos vão querer jogar... Vamos jogar de dois, e depois a gente troca! Vee, Doitsu, você quer ser meu goleiro? - disse Itália, se agarrando no braço do maior, que tinha chegado ao gramado, junto com os outros.

- Ah, mas aí não vai ser justo, Ludwig é enorme! - disse ela, de cara emburrada, mas logo sorrindo, como se tivesse uma idéia. Tão inocente, nem percebeu que a frase tem uma safadeza oculta (mas verdadeira)... - Já que o Ludwig vai ser o goleiro do Feli...

- Mas eu não... - o alemão começou a falar, mas foi solenemente ignorado por Brasil e puxado para o gol improvisado por Feliciano.

- Eu vou querer o Ivan para ser o meu goleiro! - disse ela, apontando para Ivan, numa pose meio heróica, com a mão na cintura.

- Da~, mas eu não sei jogar futebol... - disse ele, sorrindo.

- Não? - ela parecia meio desapontada. - Tudo bem... Alfred, pode ser você, então? - disse ela, lançando a ele um olhar de cãozinho filhote abandonado na chuva num dia de frio.

- Of Course!¹ Disse ele, fechado a jaqueta e se dirigindo ao gol improvisado, mesmo não gostando muito de jogar futebol. Afinal, como alguém poderia negar algo que Isabela pedia? E ainda mais com aquele sorriso... E aqueles olhos... E aquele jeito... E...

Ele só pode ver a bola vindo em sua direção e entrando no gol.

- Ah, Alfred! _Prestenção_ no jogo! Agora eles estão na frente! - Brasil brigou com ele, virando de costas enquanto resmungava algo sobre a morte da bezerra em português.

Mas, para virar o jogo, Brasil não deixou Feliciano nem chegar perto do gol, pegando a bola e não largando ela de jeito nenhum. Figurativamente, é claro.

Não demorou muito para Feliciano e Ludwig ficarem cansados, e Alfred ficar entediado de não fazer nada do outro lado do campo, apesar de Brasil ainda ter energia para jogar a Copa do Mundo sem parar para beber água. Então eles resolveram sentar na grama com os outros países, que observavam o jogo e conversavam.

- Hey, Matt! Você quer jogar comigo?- Brasil perguntou. Para ela, ainda não tinha chegado a hora de parar.

- M-mas eu não jogo tão bem assim... -ele falou, corando.

- Tudo bem, a gente pode só ver quem marca mais gols! - ela falou, sorrindo e levantando ele pela mão.

Começaram a jogar, sendo que Brasil errou apenas dois gols, e Canadá acertou apenas dois.

- Ah, tudo bem, é só treinar mais. - consolou ela, mais tarde, enquanto todos voltavam para dentro da casa, pois estava começando a esfriar (mais).

Brasil ficou ali, fazendo embaixadinhas com a bola mais um pouco, sem perceber que Rússia a observava.

- Da~, eu não sei como você consegue fazer isso. - disse ele, assustando a morena, que pensava estar sozinha.

- Isso o quê? - ela perguntou, resolvendo ignorar o susto e continuar a fazer suas embaixadinhas. Coisa que ela nunca tera feito como América, lembrem-se disso.

- Essa coisa com a bola.

- Ah, é fácil! - disse ela, pegando a bola e indo para perto dele. - Ó, eu vou te mostrar. Você faz assim,ó... E depois assim... E pronto! Daí é só manter a bola nos pés! Agora tenta você!

- Da~,eu não vou conseguir não sou tão bom igual a você... - disse ele, sorrindo e pegando a mão dela. - Mas eu sei de uma coisa que eu queria te mostrar, sem ninguém por perto... Da~? - ele perguntou.

- Claro, por que não? - disse ela, ignorando uma vida toda de conselhos do Argentina para não ir em lugares isolados com estranhos.

_"Mas ele não é estranho... É o Ivan! E se ele quisesse fazer alguma coisa comigo, já teria feito, né_?"

Eles foram andando de mãos dadas até o fundo do jardim, onde havia uma porta, meio enferrujada. Ivan tirou uma chave minúscula de dentro da sua bota, e a usou para abrir a porta.

Dentro daquela porta havia um outro jardim, muito maior do que esse. Nele, estava uma das visões mais belas que Isabela já tinha tido.

Haviam milhares e milhares de girassóis, girassóis de todos os tamanhos, jeitos e posições, todos apontando para o sol, que estava se pondo. Iluminados pelos últimos raios solares, eles pareciam ter luz própria, e brilharem.

Isabela estava sem palavras.

- V-você... é tudo... seu? - disse ela, os olhos brilhando. - É... é... Lindo.

- Pode ser nosso, algum dia, da~. - Ivan falou baixinho, de modo que Isabela não ouviu.

Tudo o que ele sentiu foi um puxão na mão, e seu corpo tombando no meio dos girassóis, sendo puxado por ela. Quando ele viu, estava deitado do lado se Brasil, observando o céu sem nenhuma nuvem (coisa meio rara na Rússia²).

O sol estava se pondo, o dia estava lindo e calmo, os girassóis se mexiam ao vento, trazendo um perfume gostoso³ até eles, que acabaram adormecendo ali, de mãos dadas.

* * *

><p><strong>Ufa, acabei. Foi meio bobinho o capítulo de hoje, mas eu prometo que o próximo vai ser melhor!<strong>

**¹ - **"Claro"

**² -** Gente, eu não faço idéia de como é o clima na Rússia, mas imagino que seja meio nublado.

**³ - **Girassol tem cheiro? E acento, tem? Vamos fingir que tem :~

* * *

><p><strong>Respondendo aos reviews:<strong>

**Someone - **Que bom que você está gostando! Sua presença já foi marcada no jantar (o Ivan vai comer nóis *mente pervertida mode: ON*)! Abraços e Pães!

**Pipopipo - **Nada, Pips (posso te chamar de Pips [2]?) não tem problema não ter mandado o review não! Ah, e eu tenho que pedir desculpas, eu sei que você estava querendo uma narração de futebol nesse chap., mas para futebol eu sou péssima, sou do tipo que tropeça na bola e cai de cara no chão! E sobre o samba, eu não faço idéia, quase não tenho tempo de ver os desfiles... Mas se você puder descrever como elas sambam, daí eu te falo! E você TEM que postar essa one-shot, ouviu? TEM! E não fique triste com as suas amigas, os meus amigos também não me compreendem *aquela que só tem duas amigas mulheres* Abraços e Pães!

**Bia-douwata-13 - **Ela vai dar muitos problemas! Quase uma WW3, para você ter noção...

**Akane-kikki-chan - **Ela é bem brasileira, mesmo! E eu acho que todo mundo conversa com a consciência,só não admite! E o Matt-kun é do povo, fofinho demais! E o Francis tem ensinado umas coisinhas parao Feli sim... MUAWHAHAHA E o Doitsu parece os coronéis lá do meu colégio, tipo, militar de verdade! Obrigada por gostar da fic! Abraços e Pães!

**OthersideGirl - **Obrigada, nunca pensei que fosse ter uma fã! Brasil seduz geral, dá até inveja. E sobre o Ludwig, bom... Toda vez que... Ah... Você sabe! Obrigada por estar amando a fic, Abraços e Pães!

* * *

><p><strong>Se você não deixar um review Prússia tomará suas regiões vitais.<strong>


	8. Entre jardins, planos e conversas tensas

**Disclaimer: Hetalia não me pertence. Se me pertencesse, vááááárias fanfics aqui do site já tinham virado OVA's...**

**Ressurgindo (que cinzas? Nem tinha mais cinzas, o vento já tinha levado) depois de um milênio...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6 - Entre jardins, planos e conversas tensas <strong>

- América-san! América-san! Venha aqui depressa! - Japão chamou, corado (mas com uma pontada de alívio).

Já fazia no mínimo duas horas que eles estavam procurando Brasil e Rússia. América soltava faíscas de raiva só de pesar no que aquele gigante do Rússia poderia estar fazendo com a _sua_ Brasil. Os comentários do Francis (_"Eu nunca pensei que le géant Russie e le petit Brésil¹ fossem fazer uma coisa dessas... Isabelle, tão novinha, já corrompida..." "Cale a boca, frog, como se você não tivesse corrompido a maioria de nós!"_) também não ajudavam muito no humor do americano. Já Japão corava a cada pensamento que tinha sobre isso, e uma sensação ruim subia-lhe no peito. No tempo dele, meninas daquela idade não ficavam sozinhas com meninos, quer dizer, com _homens _como o Rússia. Sem contar que a Isabela-_chan _era tão pura, tão engraçada, não merecia sofrer nas mãos daquele russo... Seja lá o que ele estivesse fazendo com ela.

- América-saaan! - chamou ele mais uma vez, colocando a cabeça para fora do jardim.

América provavelmente estaria com Ucrânia, que tinha sido chamada (por Alfred) para ajudar na "busca". Na verdade, fora ela que falara do jardim de girassóis que Ivan tinha escondido nos fundos do jardim.

- A gente costumava ir lá quando erámos pequenos, e morávamos todos nessa mesma casa, eu, ele e a Bielo... Era muito bonito, sabe, na época mais quente os girassóis floresciam, e no inverno congelavam e ficavam parecendo flores de cristal... Acho que o Vanya ainda deve ter esse jardim em algum lugar. - ela mexeu na bota de borracha e tirou uma chave minúscula, idêntica a do Rússia. - Aqui, essa é a chave. Você tem que girar três vezes para a esquerda e duas para a direita, senão não funciona. Boa sorte. - ela disse, e saiu sendo puxada por um América impaciente para achar Brasil.

Kiku seguiu para os fundos do jardim, procurando alguma coisa que no mínimo se parecesse com uma porta.

- Sabe, algum barulho indicando caminho seria bom... - ele murmurou. Mas logo se lembrou de que _tipo _de barulhos poderia vir a ouvir, e então começou a rezar para não ouvir nenhum barulho _daquele tipo. _

Logo ele encontrou uma porta cheia de musgo², e tentou abri-la com a chave, como Ucrânia tinha dito. Com muito esforço (Japão não era lá um país muito forte, e como ele mesmo costumava dizer, suas costas não eram mais as mesmas de quando ele era jovem) ele conseguiu abrir. E a cena que o aguardava lá dentro... bom, era bem diferente do que ele imaginava.

Rússia e Brasil estavam deitados no chão. _Isso _ele imaginava. Mas, ao contrário do que Francis (e Alfred, e Arthur, e ele próprio, e Matthew, e Ludwig, e... bom, você já entendeu) pensavam, eles não estavam Fazendo Aquilo.

Eles estavam apenas deitados, abraçados, dividindo o cachecol do Rússia (ele acordara e vira Brasil tremendo de frio, se agarrando as roupas dele. Não custava nada dividir o cachecol, custava?). Eles dormiam calmamente, rodeados de girassóis, cada um com um sorriso nos lábios.

- É raro ver Rússia-san com um sorriso tão calmo... Tão _verdadeiro. _- Kiku pensava, quando foi interrompido por um América entrando desembalado pelo jardim.

- Japan, você achou eles? Aonde eles estão? - ele foi logo perguntando, e estacou quando viu o casal dormindo.

Foi tudo muito rápido. Japão não teve tempo nem de tentar parar Alfred. Quando ele viu, Alfred já estava levantando Ivan pelo cachecol, com uma Ucrânia atrás dele falando para não machucar o seu irmão.

- AAARGHH, SUN OF A BITCH! - América gritou. - O que você pretendia fazer com a _minha _Brazil? Hein? Responda! - ele balançava Ivan pelo cachecol, que apenas sorria, mas que exalava uma aura maligna de _vou-te-matar-enquanto-você-dorme_.

- Cof, cof... Alfred... Eu... Não.. Consigo... Respirar... Cof, cof... - Isabela falou, sem ar. Alfred não vira que Rússia e Brasil estavam dividindo o cachecol.

- Brazil! - Alfred soltou Rússia, e correu para ajudá-la, desenroscando o cachecol de seu pescoço. - Brazil, você está bem? Aquele comunista desgraçado fez alguma coisa com você?

- Eu estou bem, Alfred... Ivan não fez nada comigo, a gente só veio ver os girassóis... - ela respondeu, ainda recuperando o ar. - Eu confio no Ivan, Alfred. - ela olhou fundo nos olhos azuis do americano, para provar que não estava mentindo.

Rússia observava a cena surpreso, sua aura maligna já dispersa. Brasil confiava nele? Como? Ele pensara que teria que mantê-la na sua casa por mais alguns meses apenas para conquistar sua confiança. O fato de que ela fora com ele até o campo de girassóis não significava muito para o russo. Afinal, se ela gritasse, todos estariam ali logo, não é? Não era um teste de confiança.

Mas mesmo assim ela confiava nele. Ele era sádico. Ele era cruel. Ele era cínico. Ele era infantil. Ele era feio. Ele era frio. Ele era manipulador. Ele gostava de tirar vantagem. Ele ainda não confiava nela. Mas ela confiava nele, e era isso que importava. Não era?

- Gott sei dank!³ - a voz de Alemanha foi ouvida, com uma pontada de alívio.

A verdade era que o germânico também estava bastante preocupado com a Brasil. Apesar de saber que ela era um país bem forte, também sabia que ela era muito _inocente. _Vai saber o que o Rússia poderia fazer com ela.

- Vee, Isa, a gente te procurou por toda parte! O que você estava fazendo aqui? - Feliciano perguntou, e percebeu que Rússia também estava ali. - E com o Rússia?

- Eh, Feli, bom... - Um silêncio constrangedor recaiu sobre as nações. Itália olhou para todos e de repente teve um estalo.

- Ah, já sei o que vocês estavam fazendo. Vee, não tem por que ter vergonha, é natural, todo mundo faz. Eu mesmo e Doitsu também... - foi calado por um Alemanha mais vermelho que os olhos de seu irmão*.

Os países ali presente esconderam um risinho.

- Hahaha, Feliciano, você é tão engraçado... Vamos voltar agora, sim? - Falou um constrangido Alemanha, que saiu puxando Itália para fora do jardim.

Os gritos do germânico sobre "intimidade" e "Mein Gott, nunca mais me faça passar por isso" puderam ser ouvidos pela casa inteira.

Uma gota escorreu atrás da cabeça das nações. Se alguém ainda tinha alguma dúvida de que Ludwig e Feliciano já tinham *faz gesto obsceno com as mãos (o gesto de bater uma mão na outra, sabe)*, agora não tinha mais.

- Hehe, que tal a gente dar um pouco de privacidade a eles e voltarmos agora? O povo lá deve estar preocupado. - Brasil falou, já cansada de estar ali, agora que já era noite e estava frio de verdade.

O spaíses começaram a andar calmamente em direção a casa, Rússia e Japão um pouco na frente, e América e Brasil ficando atrás.

Um silêncio constrangedor pairou sobre eles.

- Que engraçado, né, Alfred? Nenhuma das nações parece ser, hum, virgem. Até o Feli... - Brasil falou, tentando puxar um assunto e não falar algo idiota como "Qual é a cor da sua escova de dente?" ou coisa assim.

- Você é? - Alfred perguntou, olhando nos olhos dela, subitamente sério.

- Sou o quê? - ela se fez de desentendida.

- Virgem.

- Ahn... Não. Você é? - Brasil respondeu, um pouco envergonhada. Afinal, um homem sem namorada não ser virgem é normal, já uma garota...

- Não. - ele respondeu, olhando para frente, mas logo olhando para ela de novo.

- Com quem foi? Quando? Foi bom? Foram só vocês dois? Foi com alguém que eu conheço? Foi com um país ou um humano? Vocês eram namorados? - América parou ela no meio do caminho, colocou sua mãos nos seus ombros e olhou fundo nos seus olhos.

- Alfred, eu não me sinto, ham, confortável para responder isso. - Ela virou a cabeça para o lado.

- Por quê? - ele fez um biquinho infantil (N/A: Seduçaummmm) - Você não confia em mim?

- Ahn, Alfred... Eu não me sinto bem para... - ela começou mas foi novamente interrompida por América.

- Você confia naquele russo comunista e não confia em mim? - Alfred brigou com ela.

- _América, - _Brasil ficou séria. - confiança não se impõe, se conquista. Agora me dê licença. - ela disse e se dirigiu a entrada da casa, batendo a porta., deixando um América desolado para trás.

xXx

América entrou com tudo no quarto de Canadá.

- Mattie, eu tenho um plano, e você vai me ajudar! - ele gritou, sem perceber que o canadense estava tomando banho.

- Que foi, Alfred? - ele saiu do banheiro, com apenas uma toalha amarrada na cintura e os cabelos molhados.

Alfred parou por um segundo e ficou observando o corpo do canadense.

- Sabe, Mattie, eu não sei por que você usa roupas tão largas... Não é como se você tivesse algo a esconder. - o estadunidense sorriu malicioso.

- C-cale a boca, Alfred... - Candá corou. - O que que você quer?

- Ah, é, lembrei!- ele deu um pulo. - Eu tenho um plano para conquistar a confiança de Brasil!

* * *

><p><strong>¹ - "<strong>O gigante Rússia e a pequena Brasil", em francês.

**² - **Procure "Secret Garden Door" no Google imagens para vocês terem uma idéia melhor.

**³ - "**Graças a Deus", em alemão.

*** - **Prússia.

**Respondendo aos reviews:**

**Caoane - **Obrigada! BrasilxRússia é _awesome_. Continuando ^.^

**OthersideGirl - **Wow, "ídola", nunca pensei que eu seria isso *se sentiu especial aqui agora* E o Rússia e a Brasil são lindos juntos. E sim, como você pode ver, o Alfred apaixonado vai dar merda. ~da.

**Someone - **Tipo, eu não consigo imaginar o pessoa lá na Rússia de bíquini e shorts tomando banho no piscina com um céu azul e um sol forte :/ Acho que lá deve ser daquele jeito mesmo. E a Brasil é super gente boa mesmo, sempre tentando dar um jeito de tudo dar certo. Ela é bem otimista, na verdade. Eu também queria que alguém me consolasse quando eu tropeço na bola jogando futebol :~ Abraços e Pães (mesmo que pães não sejam tão legais quanto brigadeiros.)

**Callope - **É, essas regiões vitais que você está pensando mesmo, hehe. Isabela tem o sotaque de Minas mesmo, fato. Mas não se espante se por acaso ela usar alguma gíria nordestina, ou paranaense, ou começar a "coisar" os "troços" igual o pessoal de Brasília faz... Ela é bem globalizada, podemos dizer, com essa coisa de gíria e modo de falar. Ah, e obrigada pelos elogios ^-^ Abraços e Pães (por que todo mundo põe uma comida mais legal do que pão no final da despedida?)

**bia-douwata-13 - **Eu quero ler essa sua fic depois, não se esqueça de me avisar quando postar! A sua BrasilxJapão eu já li, e achei bem legal *-*

**Kiyumi Nakajima - **Basicamente é por isso que ela dormiu tão rápido no jardim. Tipo, ela estava cansada. E o estereótipo dos brasileiros é um povo com energia para dar e vender, fato. E sobre a música, era Mas Que Nada, do Jorge BenJor, e eu tirei essa coisa de uma amiga minha, que dizia que o começo dessa música era macumba. E o jardim, ele floresce quando está quente, e congela quando está frio. É MÁGICO *-* E o que eles pensaram, ehr, você sabe... Abraços e Pães

**Lunynha - **Hehe, esses dois vão aparecer numa segunda fase da fic, que eu ainda estou planejando, junto com o Prússia, o Grécia, o Romano e toda a manolada lá. Respondendo a sua mensagem: sim, eu posso te ajudar, e com muito prazer! Qual é a sua dúvida? E sim, eu leria uma fic de Harry Potter sua. Sobre a Vicê Quer O Quê, eu tive que parar ela por um tempo, pois eu estou cheia de trabalhos lá na escola, e não tô tendo muito tempo para betar, desculpe :/

**Pipopipo - **Pips, adorei o apelido que você deu para o Jardim. Agora é Jardim Encantado dos Girassóis. Jardim Encantado dos Girassóis. Jardim Encantado dos Girassóis. Jardim Enc... tá, parei. E que lindo aquela história que a sua irmã te contou *-* Eu nem sabia que tinha um significado super profundo por trás dos girassóis do Rússia. Não esquece de avisar quando postar a fic do jogo! Abraços e Pães, da~

* * *

><p><strong>Quanto menos reviews, menos chances de haver uma segunda parte da fic. <strong>


End file.
